The Vow
by HetaliaAllOver
Summary: After the drowning accident in the training camp, Nagisa and Haruka agree Makoto should stay in the same tent as Haru. However, what Haruka didn't expect was the fear he'd felt earlier hit him right back.


**This is my first published story, so I already apologize for my writing and mistakes... Thank you and please have a nice reading (:**

Haru woke up and found himself breathless, struggling for air. He looked around in panic, not comprehending where he was. His eyes suddenly stopped at a large figure lying beside him, who had beautiful green eyes which couldn't be seen due his sleeping state. Seeing the brunette, Haru's scare ceased to exist.

Noticing the taller frame, Haruka's respiration eased, and his whole body relaxed considerably. He remembered the training and the whole camping thing. Makoto always had this affect on the black haired, even if the latter couldn't really understand the motive. Since they were kids, only Mako's presence was enough to calm Haru before a competition, and one single smile from the green eyed made Haruka feel as if he could achieve the impossible.

Yet, now remembering the events that put him in the same tent as Makoto's, he felt panic washing over him once more. He recalled Rei drowning, Mako trying to save him and ending up in the same situation. Haru had to go save him himself, while Nagisa was responsible for helping Rei. Back ashore, after the scare, they agreed Makoto was going to stay with Haruka, so the blue eyed could watch over the other.

However, Haru still couldn't forget his friend's corpse stretched on the beach, presenting an abnormal shallow breathing. For a brief moment, he thought he had lost his best friend. His mind had gone blank; all his movements' were automatic, controlled by fear. He suddenly felt the urge of checking the brunette's pulse, just to guarantee if he really was well. He raised his arm and placed two fingers on the neck besides him.

"Haru…? Are you alright?" – Mako's voice broke the silence, its tone denouncing he had just woken up.

His large body was on its back, yet his head was turned so he could look Haruka in the eye. His green eyes were half open, contrasting with Haru's own widened blue ones. The smaller swimmer was on his side, his whole body facing Makoto's.

"What are you doing...?" – Mako inquired, referring to the fingers on his neck.

Haru quickly retrieved them, placing them on his chest instead.

"Nothing important. Please go back to sleep." – The blue eyed murmured, and made an attempt of turning to the other side. However, Makoto held him in place, just by lightly setting his hand on Haru's cheek.

"Don't tell me you were seeing if I was alive?" – His voice was soft, yet a frown was formulated in the brunette's face, denouncing his concern.

"Why are you worried? It wasn't me who almost drowned" – Haru mumbled, something similar to disdain in his voice. Makoto, perceiving the concern behind his friend's words, presented him with a gentle smile.

Seeing his expression, Haruka looked away from his eyes. The blue eyed turned his back to Mako, not wanting the other swimmer to see his cheeks becoming an unusual tone of red. Anyways, he should be the one worried, not the other way around. He was trying to find a comfortable sleeping position when an arm was thrown over him.

"Makoto, what are you doing?" – Haru demanded. However, Mako didn't answer right away. He placed his hand on Haruka's belly, pulling him towards his chest, while his other arm was put just above Haru's head. He adjusted his knees behind Haru's legs and pressed the other's thin body against his own.

"Makoto, you don't have to worry, really. I'm fine. You can let me go." – Haru pleaded, yet Makoto realized how half hearted was the request. He snuggled his nose on Haruka's hair, smiling when he recognized the undeniable ocean scent. That was one of the things the brunette loved the most about his friend; even scared of the sea as he was, he couldn't help but smile when grasping the unique fragrance.

"But Haru, if I stay like that, you'll always know that I'm fine" – Makoto said, his voice muffled by Haru's hair. However, he really was right. The black haired could feel Mako's regular breath on his neck's back and the warmth irradiating from his body. It made him feel secure.

Haruka once more turned his body, so he could place his face on Makoto's neck crook. He took the soft fabric of Makoto's pajamas shirt in his hand and tightened his grip while snuggling his forehead on his collar.

"Would you do me a favor?" – Haru shyly requested.

"Yes?"

"Please don't leave me" – Haru pleaded, proceeding to hide his red face on Mako's chest. As a response, he heard a sweet chuckle and received a light kiss on the top of his head.

"I wouldn't be able to" – Makoto whispered and closed his eyes. Haru looked up just to find his friend sleeping once more, and started to feel glad his embarrassed face couldn't be seen. When he started to feel exhaustion washing over him, Haru pulled their blanket from their feet and covered them, trying to leave most of it to Makoto. He fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

"C'mon Rei-chan! We need to wake them up, or we'll be late for our training" – Nagisa exclaimed, while opening Makoto's and Haruka's tent. The blonde was quite nervous actually, due to recent drowning events. Yet, opening the tent, he found himself staring at both his friends cuddled together; Haru sleeping, pressed against Makoto, while the latter had opened eyes and kept caressing the other's hair.

Noticing Nagisa's presence, Makoto brought his index finger to his mouth, asking for silence. Nagisa understood the message and gladly retreated, taking an annoyed Rei with him. Makoto couldn't help but chuckle at Nagisa's exaggerated actions.

He looked down at the black haired and felt a sudden surge of happiness that took him off guard. He realized was holding in his arms the most precious thing for him in the world.

"Just please promise you'll also never leave my side" – Makoto begged, in a voice tone that only he could hear. As a response, Haruka, still dreaming, tightened his grip on Mako's shirt and inhaled deeply. Makoto took this as an agreement and hugged the smaller closer, knowing that his vow, even if never pronounced again, would still be fulfilled.


End file.
